Riverside Main Street
Riverside Main Street is found in the town of Riverside and is a minor setting for the fourth chapter of the Death Toll campaign in Left 4 Dead. It is where the crescendo event for this chapter occurs where the Survivors use a forklift to lower and provide a walkway that allows them to proceed, but when the load drops, the vibration sets off a car alarm, summoning the horde. History Once the heart of Riverside, this street features iconic 19th-century American architecture with selectively modernized street frontages. Riverside Main Street contains about 20 different buildings and shops filled with a typical retail-commercial mix of small office buildings, Fine Antiques, a movie theater, a barber shop, Military Surplus store, 1st Bank and Trust (established in 1918), A & C Bookstore, bakery and a diner. It serves as the main point for all citizens living in Riverside as an entertainment meeting area as well as a tourist area for Riverside's many sites and attractions. Current Status Once the military took control of the town, they tried to defend it as best as they can by barricading streets and setting up small outposts. Hearing that the Infection was heading in closer and closer to the town, they evidently used combat engineers to tear up the road halfway along its length to form a defensible berm backed by a Minigun. However, the Infected overran the town and one of the last stands against the Infected was on the Main Street, but with the horde attacking from both directions on the street, they were easily overrun. When the remaining soldiers pulled out, they used a forklift to slow down the Infected by raising the platform and used a Humvee to escape heading to the command outpost at a former Riverside resident's house near the park. The Survivors find one street leading to the Main Street but is barricaded off thereby forcing them to circle around and come out on to the street through a small office building. To proceed onward, they must use the same forklift to lower the barrier and form a walkway that would allow them to continue on; however, lowering the forklift's load shakes the ground causing the vibration to set off a nearby car alarm, summoning the horde. Once they finish fighting the horde, the team continues on passed the barrier and head back down onto the street and down a back alley leading to a safe room near Riverside Park. Landmarks on Main Street *Holly Street Apartments *Office Building *Fine Antiques *Movie Theatre *Barber Shop *Military Surplus store *New or Used A & C Bookstore *1st Bank and Trust (established in 1918) *Bakery *Diner *Back Alley Notes *The car alarm that triggers the panic event is the only car that is not the traditional car used for car alarms. *The Movie Theatre was playing three different movies just before the Infection: **''Terror ― an R-rated movie that plays at 6:00pm, 7:45pm, and 9:30pm. **''Broken Heart ― a PG-13-rated movie that plays at 10:00am, 12:00pm, 2:00pm, 4:00pm, 6:00pm, 8:00pm, and 10:00pm. **''Stalion'' ― an R-rated movie that plays at 10:00am, 12:00pm, 2:00pm, 6:00pm, 8:00pm, and 10:00pm. *Though not actually seen in game, it is possible that one of the barricaded stores on Main Street is the well-known Riverside Vitamin Shoppe, known for its pills and pharmaceutical solutions. *Zoey has been to Riverside before and comments that she has liked the Main Street the most out of everything in the town. Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Death Toll Category:Locations